Spirit of Hunted Gods
"I am the Spirit of Hunted Gods. I have come to show you that whoever you possess, I will come and I will kill them. You cannot defeat me." -''Spirit of Hunted Gods/Robert Baramov, to Ferengeil/Spirit of Khalmotep '''Spirit of Hunted Gods '''is a powerful hostile entity similar to Spirit of Khalmotep. It appeared in Fall of Corporations timeline after the mysterious Godhunter killed the gods Chronos and Milatha. It is affiliated with gods, but it is not clear how closely. As Spirit of Khalmotep can be considered one of the key characters of Fall of Corporations timeline, so can the Spirit of Hunted Gods be considered '''one of the main antagonists of Fall of Corporations timeline'. Abilities Similar to Spirit of Khalmotep, it can take over a character. However, unlike Spirit of Khalmotep, which prefers not altering the behavior of the influenced, it does not mind committing a hostile takeover. It could use the power of Darkness to temper the strength of Robert Baramov as it took over. Story It spawned likely due to Chronos and Milatha being killed by Godhunter. Spirit of Hunted Gods appears as Dr. Kilixis considers showing the results of his studies to the public. However, the Spirit of Khalmotep that took over him at that moment prefers caution, tells the Doctor's assistant to keep quiet for now, and takes a moment to learn about Kilixis's research. The spirit studies the documents of Dr. Kilixis, who is an authority on energy shifts in nature. It finds out that Argus Corporation could be behind strange phenomena, and finds out these strange energy shifts he tracked took place around The Metropolis itself. Before the Spirit of Khalmotep can form a plan to use the information, a scream echoes through the corridor. Dr. Kilixis rushes and finds his assistant, Oliver Goss, in his own room twisting in pain. However, before Dr. Kilixis can react, he sees the strange spirit (which he does not know to be Spirit of Hunted Gods) and Oliver stabs him in the heart under the influence of that spirit. Dr. Kilixis blacks out. Less than a day later, the hidden owner of Inferno Group, Ferengeil, has organized his people. They are actively trying to find out more about a terrorist attack on the Main Square of The Metropolis, for which the culprits are unknown. Right as Robert Baramov, a subordinate of Ferengeil, attempts to leave, he comes back around to the group's top floor offices. Ferengeil immediately senses the irregularity of Robert's actions and tries to hit him. However, Robert defends himself. A surge of Might of Darkness rises from it, and it calls out to the Spirit with Robert's mouth: "I am the Spirit of Hunted Gods. I have come to show you that whoever you possess, I will come and I will kill them. You cannot defeat me." Feeling slightly intimidated by these words, Spirit of Khalmotep leaves the body of Ferengeil. It was hoping that the conflict would be resolved by its departure. However, Ferengeil prepares for an all-out battle, armed with Soulfire, before Spirit of Khalmotep leaves the scene.